


Matt Tuck one-off

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Matt shows his woman some love after coming home from tour





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, found the crap OFC point of view bit on my old hard drive. I've always had a love for the band, but Matt just...yeah. Kind of lame attempt at getting my frustration out. I welcome constructive criticism, and for the love of all things holy if you catch a mistake in any of my work let me know! BAD PLOT AND HORRIBLY WRITTEN SMUT!

“So what are you up to?” Matt asked

“Just got out of the shower.” I responded, knowing exactly where this conversation was going 

“Thinkin about me then?”

“Always, you know that.”

“Yeah but it’s still nice to hear that even when I’m not there my name is on your lips. How was your day?”

“Long. We had a huge order to fill and Heather decided to bail half-way through.”

“I’m sorry, love. I don’t know why you keep working there; you know you don’t have to bust your arse like that.”

“I know you think that but I would go insane if I just sat around the house all the time, especially when you go on tour.”

“You should come with us next time; I hate being away from you like this.”

I heard a door open and shut, then a faint “quit making out with your lady over the phone!”

“The guys miss you almost as much as I do.” Matt laughed

“I miss you to; maybe not the rest of them as much but tell them I said hi.”

“They can wait, tell me what you’re wearing.” He said, his voice dropping a few notches

“Who says I’m wearing anything?”

There was a groan and a muttered ‘fuckin hell’ in response

“You are gonna kill me doing that one day, you know that?” he said 

“Actually, I’m just wearing one of your shirts. It smells like you still, I’ve been sleeping in a few of the ones you left here. I get cold when you’re gone.”

“See that’s as bad as saying you ain’t wearin clothes. Which shirt have you got on?” his accent got thicker as he spoke; showing the effect I was having on him

“Just a plain black one, it has a ripped-out collar and no sleeves.”

“Oh, I know which one you’ve got on now, wish I could see that. Is it as tight on you as I think it is?”

“No, it’s pretty loose but it’s kinda short because of my boobs. Barely covers my butt.”

“Bloody hell woman, you better send me a picture of you in nothing but my shirt. I’ve got three more weeks before I see you and you’re killing me.”

“Matty you know if you wanna see all you have to do is ask, let me take a picture and I’ll send it to you. Call me when you get it.”

I heard him hum in amusement right before I hung up and opened the camera on my phone. Standing in front of the mirror in our bedroom I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and just let it fall where it wanted before pulling the hem up so that the bottom of my boobs peeked out of the shirt and held the material between my teeth; snapping a picture and then laughing. I took one more with the shirt in its proper place, biting my bottom lip and then sending both to Matt.

I was in the process of pulling a pair of panties on when my phone rang

“Yes dear?” I answered in a teasing tone

“I think you may need to take a few days off and come see me. I don’t want to wait three weeks to see you.” He growled back

“If I could do that I would.”

“Fuck the job, quit the damn thing and come see me.”

“Matt, you know I can’t do that.” I laughed

“I never thought I would be jealous of a fuckin shirt but I can honestly say I am right now. It looks way better on you than it ever did on me by the way.”

“Bullshit, you always look amazing.”

“So do you, but you always look best in nothing.”

“You can sweet talk me all you want, Matt but I think we can survive the next few weeks.”

“You should take a week off for when I get home. I’m not letting you out of bed for a few days when I get back. I miss you.”

“I miss you to babe.”

“I need to go, we have to go do soundcheck in a few minutes.” He sounded like he didn’t want to get off the phone

“Go be a Rockstar then baby, I love you.”

“I love you to, more than you know.”

As I moved to get a soda from the fridge my phone beeped to let me know I had a picture message. I opened the message to see Matt winking and kissing at the camera. I laughed and sent one back of me doing the same; along with the message to put his phone away and go do his job.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The next 3 weeks were long, but the newly started picture war Matt and I were having made the days easier. He was due home today and I had managed to convince my boss to give me the week off; she knew the band and gladly told me to give my man a proper welcome home.  
The drive to the airport was as uneventful as it gets, but meeting up with the rest of the bands girlfriends and wives was always a blast. Everyone was excited for their men to be home; I was no different. I was in the middle of talking to Padge’s girlfriend when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight. 

“There is my gorgeous American lady.” Matt laughed as he spun me and wove his fingers into my hair before kissing me hard

“We’ll let you two be.” Padge said with a laugh as he pulled his girl along with him to go get his suitcases

Matt wound his arm around me and pulled me tight against him; pulling away just enough to whisper that he missed me before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder  
“Matt! Fucking hell put me down!” I laughed as he started to walk to the baggage claim

“No.” he said, laughing as he smacked me on the ass

“Matt seriously, put me down.” I tried to sound mad but I couldn’t keep my voice steady

“Fine.” He sighed dramatically as he slid me to the ground and pulled me against his side

“I missed you to by the way; you caveman.” I said, slipping my arm around him as we walked

After getting his suitcases and making sure his guitars weren’t messed up we loaded up my car and headed home, with Matt insisting on holding my hand the entire way.

 

MATT POV

I saw her talking to Padge’s girlfriend, and couldn’t help myself. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her, calling her my gorgeous American just because I knew that would keep her from freaking out and punching me. I laughed as I spun her to face me; digging my fingers into her hair and pulling her in for a rough kiss. I vaguely heard Padge say something as he pulled his girl along with him but I was surrounded by her scent as I wound my free arm around her back to pull her closer. I forced myself to break the kiss and tell her I missed her before throwing her over my shoulder and walking toward the luggage carousels.

She laughed and told me to put her down, I petulantly told her no before slapping her on the ass. She attempted to sound mad when she demanded I put her down again and I relented, easing her off my shoulder and pulling her to my side. She put her arm around me, told me she missed me as well and then called me a caveman.  
All my things were in order, packed into her car and I demanded that I hold her hand while she drove us home.

The second she pulled into the garage and turned the car off I flung the car door open and pulled her out of the driver seat. She laughed and told me to calm down but I couldn’t, I wanted her and I wanted her now. Pulling her close again I lifted her and turned to walk in the house. She had her legs around my hips and was laughing as I walked through the kitchen and right up the stairs to our bedroom before I set her down.  
I took a few seconds to look at her and then I was on her; kissing her and working my hands under her shirt, desperate to feel her skin.

“Matt…slow down.” She laughed as I started trying to unhook her bra with her shirt still on. She pushed me back a little and I growled at her

“Woman…” 

“Calm down, I just wanted to get my shoes off before you start ripping my clothes off. You still have your hoodie from the flight on, take a minute and breathe. I’m not going anywhere.”

I stood and watched as she pulled her shoes off and put them next to her side of the closet. When she turned to face me she bit her lip and I felt my blood rush south. She stepped up to me and unzipped the jacket I had on before pushing it off my shoulders. The smile she flashed me as she slid her hands under my shirt and started to push it up had my breath hitching in my throat. I lifted my arms and then pulled the shirt off all the way, grabbing her hands when she reached for my belt. She looked up at me and tilted her head to one side as I kissed her hands and took a step back from her before moving to sit at the foot of the bed

“Come here.” I said

She moved slowly, not sure what I was doing and came to stand in front of me.

“Are you overly fond of this shirt?” I asked as I ran my fingers along the collar

“No not really.” I smiled at her response and grabbed the material; giving it a good hard tug and ripping the thin fabric right down the front

“Matt!” she tried to scold me but ended up laughing instead

“If you didn’t want it torn you should have said you liked it.” I said raising an eyebrow at her as I popped the button on her jeans  
The sigh she gave just made me smile at her; knowing she really wasn’t mad, I winked before coaxing her pants down so she could step out of them

“What am I going to do with you?” she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair

“Let me have my way with you.” I said as I leaned forward to kiss her neck; her height playing to my advantage in our current position.

“And what if I want to have my way with you at some point?”

“I’d be happy to oblige but right now I have a few ideas on what I’d like to do to you. All I’ve thought about since you sent me that damn picture is coming home and fucking you into the mattress.” I growled against her skin and she whimpered

“Or I could always lay you out and tease you until you can’t take it anymore; let you build up until you are nearly bursting before I take you slow, make you beg for it. Does that sound good?” I asked, skimming my hands over her back; up and down her spine as I nuzzled the spot under her ear.

“Uh huh.” She sighed as I trailed my lips down the side of her neck

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” 

She just whined as I kissed along her collar bone; my fingers still tracing up and down her spine. I knew exactly what I was doing to her and I was probably enjoying it more than she was. She breathed my name as I moved and kissed along her cleavage and I felt the hitch in her breath as I skimmed my teeth over the swell of one breast. I looked at her face and smiled at the half dazed look she had before pulling her into another kiss; grunting as she pulled my hair a little. With a flick of my wrist I had her bra unhooked and tossed it to the side

“Much as I love kissing you I think there is other business to attend to.” I said as I lifted her to toss her on the bed before moving to crawl over her, nudging her legs apart so I could settle between them

“I missed you so much.” She said as she kissed my neck, using her feet to push my shorts down and reaching to wrap her hand around me; giving me a firm tug that nearly caused me to fall on top of her. I dropped my face into her neck as she continued to stroke me; and when she dragged me through her folds I lost it surged forward, slamming into her without meaning to. 

“Shit! Did I hurt you?” I asked, pulling back to look at her. She shook her head but was holding her breath

“Jade, take a breath and answer me. If that hurt you have to tell me.”

“It didn’t hurt, just unexpected.”

“I couldn’t even control that, I’m sorry.”

“Matt I’m fine, bit of a stretch after 8 months is all.” She said with a smile, rolling her hips up into mine. 

I curled my arms under her shoulders and brushed my mouth over hers as I pulled back and began slowly moving. The little gasps and moans she was making were driving me insane; when she gripped my arms, and arched her back a little I nearly lost it, and the feather light kisses she was pressing to my shoulder and the side of my neck were maddening. 

“Matt...more.” she whined 

“More what, honey; tell me what you want.”

“Harder…please I need…fucking hell Matt just move faster or something.”

I chuckled at her; she was usually very good with words and I took it as a compliment that she couldn’t put a sentence together because of me. I started moving faster, maybe not harder but I picked up the pace and her soft gasps and moans became louder. Her hands tangled into my hair and she pulled me down for a kiss; which slightly changed the pressure and angle of where we joined and with a few more thrusts she was shaking beneath me.

“Let go for me, come on darling.” I barely got the words out before her body locked up and her eyes fluttered shut as she came. I watched her face as waves of pleasure crashed through her and my orgasm snuck up on me in the process; I lost all control and collapsed on top of her as I saw white. 

It only took a few seconds for me to realize I needed to move; but when I tried she whined and told me to stay put

“I am going to end up crushing you if I don’t move.” 

“Oh you will not, you aren’t that heavy.”

I let out an incredulous snort but didn’t try to move again; trying to shift my weight so that I wasn’t laying fully on her but with my arms still curled beneath her it was hard

“Stop squirming around; I know what you’re trying to do and its pointless. You aren’t hurting me; you won’t crush me. Just because I’m nearly a foot shorter than you doesn’t mean you’ll break me.”

I laughed a little and pressed a kiss to her jaw 

“I know you’re not made of glass but you have to see this from my mind; you are 5 foot 3 and maybe 130 pounds. I’m 6 foot and closer to 200 pounds; I always worry about hurting you just because you’re so petite.”

She playfully smacked my shoulder before toying with the ends of my hair

“I like when your hair is a little longer.” She said as she absently ran the nails on her other hand across my shoulders

“If you keep that up I’m going to fall asleep laying on you and then you’ll really be fucked because there is no way you could move me if you needed to.” I mumbled as she continued to scratch and rub at my shoulders and scalp

“Do you want me to stop then?”

“No but I suppose I should move either way; my hand has gone to sleep.” With a groan, I managed to free my hands and roll to the side; causing Jen to whine as I slipped from her body.

“Do you need anything?” she asked as she rolled to face me

“You to come over here.”

“I meant do you want something to drink.” She laughed as I attempted to grab her as she stood up; only succeeding in getting a handful of the blankets

“A beer would be fantastic if you’re going to the kitchen.” 

She winked as she pulled on the t-shirt I had been wearing earlier and walked out of the bedroom.

“Fucking tease!” I called after her, hearing her laugh as she went down the stairs. 

I sighed and stood up, rooting through the dresser for a clean pair of boxers and pulling them on just as Jen came back in the room with a beer in one hand, a soda in the other and a spoon hanging out of her mouth. She handed the beer to me before pulling the spoon, which had remnants of something sweet and sticky, out of her mouth

“Frosting.” She said as she licked the spoon again 

“You’ve been working at that bakery far too long if you just randomly eat spoonfulls of frosting.” 

“I’ve seen you do the same thing so hush.”

“Yes when you are frosting a cake or ask me to taste something, I don’t just eat it for no reason.”

“Oh I have a reason though.”

“And what would that be, love?”

Instead of answering me she took a step closer to me and pulled me down into a kiss; and when I dipped my tongue into her mouth I could taste the frosting.

“I guess I can ignore your sugar addiction when I get to taste you and frosting at the same time. What kind is that?”

“Cherry cream cheese, I’ve been messing with some combinations and I liked this one but nobody else seemed to.”

“Well fuck them, you can make that at home and then I can lick it off you or something.”

The laugh that burst out of her had me shaking my head and realizing how much I missed these moments when I was touring. I watched her lick the spoon again before she turned and went into the bathroom

“Wanna join me for a bath or do you just wanna go to sleep?”

“I think a bath with you trumps sleep.”

She smiled and pulled my shirt over her head before starting the water, and I felt my blood rushing south again when I saw her bent over checking the temperature of the water before stopping up the tub. I watched her pull her hair into a messy bun on top of her head before she made a come hither motion at me

“You gotta get in first babe.” She said as she motioned toward the slowly filling tub. 

I quickly dropped my shorts to the floor and climbed into the tub and held a hand out to her, wiggling my fingers in mock impatience. She was more cautious as she stepped in and sank down to sit between my legs with her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and bent my head to kiss her shoulder

“If your friends knew you were such a softie they would give you so much hell.” She laughed, then yelped when I bit her lightly

“I’m only like this with you and you know it; nobody needs to know I enjoy a bath with my woman from time to time.” 

“Oh, I think they would get a kick out of it; big old tough Matt Tuck likes to sit in the tub with his girl and—HEY!” she cried out as I gave her thigh a firm smack

“Hush, you know better than anyone I have a dark side that I keep tied down; or should I remind you just how much we both like it when I get rough with you?” I asked as I shifted to roughly squeeze her breast

“Matt…” she whined

“Yes?” I asked, feigning innocence

“You are such a brat sometimes, I hope you know that.”

“You love it when I do that, we both know it.”

I groaned as she shifted and turned the water off with her foot, her lower back pressing into me and causing a flare of pleasure to shoot through me.

“Really, Matt? It hasn’t even been an hour since the last time.” 

“I told you I missed you; and you are sitting between my legs naked and wet, what did you expect to happen?”

I pulled her tighter to me and managed to get my legs around hers so she couldn’t close them as I slid my hand down between her thighs

“Let me make you feel good one more time before we go to bed.” I whispered as I teased her with my fingertips, she made a noise of agreement and let her head fall back onto my shoulder

“You are so perfect; did you know that? The way you fit in my arms, how you feel around me; you always smell so good and it drives me crazy. Perfect tits, gorgeous ass, that lovely mouth that always looks so good wrapped around my dick.” I spoke lowly, with my lips barely skimming the side of her throat as I teased her with my fingers 

“You love this don’t you, knowing that I have you pinned like this and that if I wanted to I could drag this out for a very long time.”

“Yes, Matt.” 

“But I think you’ve had enough waiting for me, haven’t you? You just want me to make you cum, don’t you? I think you need me to make you feel good because no matter what you do while I’m gone it just isn’t the same as when I’m the one touching you. Your fingers don’t quite match what I do to you, do they? You always said that you love my hands, is that still true baby?”

“Yes…” she moaned as I slid one finger inside of her 

“Guitar players are notorious for what we can do with our hands, but you already know that don’t you love? How many times while I was gone did you fuck yourself with your fingers and it just wasn’t the same, how many times did you go to bed frustrated because you couldn’t quite get that feeling that you get from me?”

“More than I wanna admit.” She whined  
“You lost count, didn’t you? Is that really why you slept in my shirts? Hoping to have a dirty dream and find relief that way?”  
“They smelled like you, made it feel like you were next to me.” She said and tried to thrash a little

“Be still, darling, let’s not soak the bathroom floor if we can help it.” I said, quickly kissing her jaw and sliding a second finger into her; reveling in the noise she made as I curled them and brushed my thumb over her clit

“You like that, don’t you sweetheart? When I curl my fingers like that you just can’t help but make those pretty noises for me. How long do you think you can hold out for me?” 

She whined and I pressed my fingers deeper, curling them again

“Matt please…I can’t hold it.” She pleaded as she tried to close her legs; whining in defeat when she couldn’t

“Just a little bit longer baby, you know how to hold it off; I know you do. Hold on a little more for me.” I started leaving kisses on her shoulder and neck when I realized she was holding her breath to hold off her orgasm

“Breathe, honey, that’s not a smart way to hold off when you’re in the bathtub.”

She took a few shallow breaths and then with one flick of my thumb she was begging all over again

“Not just yet, soon I promise. Now, I’m gonna cover your mouth so we don’t disturb any of the neighbors. Do you trust me?”

“Always.” She squeaked out as she tried her best to hold back

I slid my hand up and settled it over her mouth

“Take a breath through your nose so I know you can still get a breath in.”

When she complied and I was satisfied that she could breathe I twisted my fingers inside of her and rubbed a few tight circles over her clit before whispering that she could cum.  
And she came hard; her whole body felt like it was vibrating against me as she cried out against the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as she continued to shake. Her cries had turned into quiet whimpers and pleasured sobs; prompting me to ease my fingers from her, untangle our legs and wrap my arm around her.  
Nearly 5 minutes had gone by before her body stopped shaking and tensing with aftershocks; I had removed my hand from her mouth shortly after pulling my fingers from her body and had both arms around her as she calmed down and went limp against me. At some point I had cum as well and I was now lazily dragging my fingers over her arm and nuzzling her neck and shoulder while she rested against me

“Think you can sit forward for me?” I said quietly and she nodded and leaned forward, allowing me to run a washrag over her back

“Water is gettin cold.” She mumbled as I traced the tattoo on her shoulder

“Well we should probably get out then.” I said and she nodded and stood before stepping out and pulling a towel off the rack; handing it to me as I pulled the plug and stood. I wrapped it around my waist before she grabbed another and started slowly patting the water from her arms; looking half asleep.

“Why don’t you let me do that.” I laughed as I put my arm around her and had her lean against the edge of the sink while I quickly dried her legs and stomach before taking her hand and leading her back into the bedroom. She went to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of panties, fumbling to get them on while I pulled the blankets back and put on my boxers.

“Come here before you pass out standing up.” I said once I climbed into bed and saw she was trembling

“You are shaking like a leaf; did I wear you out that much?” I joked as I pulled her into my arms

She settled with her head on my chest and I pulled the clip from her hair and set it on the side table, running my fingers through her hair before putting my arm around her.

“Sleep good, Matty.” She mumbled and draped her arm across my stomach

“You to, I love you.” I said as I kissed the top of her head and felt her body go slack as she fell asleep. I lay there for a few minutes just listening to her breathe and feeling it fan across my bare skin; taking a bit of pride in the fact that I had made her so tired as I closed my eyes.


End file.
